debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Link
|-|Adventure of Link= |-|A Link to The Past= |-|Oracle of Ages= |-|Ocarina of Time= |-|Spirit Tracks= Summary Dark Link is a dark reflection of Link. He is one of the most enigmatic enemy characters in the The Legend of Zelda series, usually appearing with no backstory and no dialogue, although it is implied on numerous occasions to be merely constructed of shadow magic. Dark Link is more than just a mere battle against a monster for Link, but a battle against himself, as the young hero has to face his own strength turned against him. Due to this, Dark Link is often the ultimate challenge, and is faced as a final boss on one occasion and as the final boss of optional challenges such as the Palace of the Four Sword and Take 'Em All On!. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C '''| At least '''3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A Name: Dark Link, Link's Shadow Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 16 | Unknown, around 17 | Unknown | 16 | 17 | 10-17 Classification: Link's Shadow Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Could contend with Link who had the triforce of courage.) | At least '''Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Fought an end game ALLTP Link equipped with the golden master sword, who could defeat a full triforce Ganon.) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Could contend with Oracle of Ages Link, who has the Master Sword and the triforce of courage.) | '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Contended with Adult Link who wields the Master Sword and the triforce of courage) | Multi-Solar System level '(Contended with Spirit Tracks Link) 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: ''' '''Sub-Relativistic| Relativistic, higher with Pegasus Boots | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable '''| '''Unknown | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable '(The triforce was capable of restoring the sacred realm in a short time frame. Ganondorf with the full triforce transcended space and time.) | '''Unknown '(Moved at the same pace as Link but that was travel speed wise) | '''MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K, likely higher | Class E Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+| At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''| '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Above Average (Comparable to Link) Range: Extended Melee Range with Sword Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Adventure of Link= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Embodies Link's dark side), Intangibility (Is made up of darkness, can fall through solid objects), Should have the innate abilities & weapons of Link (Hero of Hyrule) |-|A Link to the Past= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Embodies Link's dark side), Intangibility (Is made up of darkness), Energy Projection (Shot out a sword beam), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Corruption, Madness Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Type 2. Is in the Dark World without any of these effects.), Should have the innate abilities/resistances & weapons of Link (Hero of Legend), including the Master Sword, which gives him: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation |-|Oracle of Ages= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Power Mimicry & Precognition (Can copy Link's movements) |-|Ocarina of Time= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Embodies Link's dark side), Intangibility & Non-Corporeal (Can fall through the floor when hit, and is completely transparent), Illusion Creation (Type 3. Upon his defeat the entire room turns back to normal), Power Mimicry & Precognition (Mimics all of Link's sword based attacks), Possesses all of Link (Hero of Time)'s innate abilities, Has his own Master Sword which gives him: Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Of magic), Sealing and Soul Manipulation (Sealed Demise’s soul and sealed Link’s Soul 7 years in the Sacred Realm), Reactive Evolution (Even as Ganon has adapted to the Master Sword it adapts back being able to slay Ganon), Information Analysis (Via Fi), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed Link’s life energy in Breath of the Wild and absorbed the three Goddesses’ flames), Existence Erasure (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception (It can sense other people with the Dowsing ability), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot sword beams), Time Travel (Link could travel 7 years in the past if he put back the Master Sword in its pedestal), Attack Reflection, Petrification (Turned Ganon to stone with the Master Sword), Air Manipulation (Can fire destructive air slashes), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly, can permanently kill Ganondorf removing his connection to the Golden Goddesses), Acausality (Existed in the adult timeline even though OoT Link took it back to the child timeline), Grants Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation & Transmutation, Magic (With the Master Sword), Time Manipulation (Via it transcending time), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Can take hits from the Master Sword), and The Magic of The Triforce which includes: Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation, Sealing, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3.), Sleep Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, BFR, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Wish Granting, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation |-|Spirit Tracks= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Embodies Link's dark side), Teleportation (Teleports into the mini-boss room), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs), Intangibility & Non-Corporeal (Is completely transparent, and made of darkness), Power Mimicry (Has Link's equipment), Possess all of Link (Spirit Tracks) abilities and likely all his equipment 'Standard Equipment: Note: Only the confirmed items he's shown will be added. Adventure of Link: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Magical Sword:' The most powerful sword in the classic Legend of Zelda game. Shields *'Magical Shield:' The best shield in the classic Zelda game and the shield Link uses throughout Zelda II. It is incredibly large and blocks incoming energy attacks. A Link to the Past: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. *'Four Sword:' The Four Sword will split Link into four equally powerful beings, and can also seal, shoot sword beams, and repel evil magic. It is also useful for limited time travel into the past. Shields *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. Along with being very close to the defensive capabilities of the Hylian Shield, it is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. |-|Wearables= *All the armor in Breath of the Wild Clothes *'Red Mail:' The strongest of Link’s natural clothing. Reduces damage taken by ¾. Accessories *'Pegasus Boots:' The boots of these allow Link to move incredibly fast, however in one direction. It also gives Link a dash attack. There is a small charge-up time for this. *'Moon Pearl:' A pearl from the Tower of Hera. It prevents Link from being transmuted. Oracle of Ages: None notable. Ocarina of Time: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. Link’s most signature sword. It is “super effective” against evil beings, can petrify and seal, negate transmutation and regeneration, repel magic, and has a spirit inside of it named Fi that can analyze enemies, talk to Link (and apparently Zelda), and several other things. Furthermore, the wielder can fire sword beams. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Those who aren’t strong enough to wield the sword have their power sapped until the unworthy either gives up or dies. Shields *'Hylian Shield:' An incredibly powerful shield that is said to be unbreakable. It is iconic to Link’s appearance. Spirit Tracks: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Lokomo Sword:' The Lokomo Sword is a powerful sword capable of defeating the demon Malladus, and contains a lot of Force Power. Shields *'Shield of Antiquity:' Link’s shield in Phantom Hourglass, and passed down to the later Link in Spirit Tracks. It is just as durable as the Hylian Shield. |-|Equipment= *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Dark Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. Intelligence: Genius in combat (As competent as Link), Unknown in Oracle of Ages (Doesn't show any real sentience) Weaknesses: The Oracle of Ages version does not attack. Nothing notable for the rest. Key: Adventure of Link | A Link to the Past | Oracle of Ages | Ocarina of Time | Spirit Tracks Note: Should not be confused with Shadow Link, the recurring enemy and Boss from Four Swords Adventures, A Link Between Worlds, and Tri Force Heroes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shadow Link (The Legend of Zelda) - Shadow Link's profile (Four Swords and OoT Links were used, and Speed was Equalized) 'Inconclusive: ' Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Entities Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Multilingualism Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Insect Users Category:Animal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Air Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Illusion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Barrier Creation Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Water Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Links Category:Boss Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda